The Princes Of The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Whampire and Vamps show just Sasha and Aleu just how affectionate they can be. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Ultimate Whampire (Vamps), Aleu, and Gena. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **The Princes Of The Night**

"I tell you that Whampire and Vamps are the most romantic aliens in the mansion," Sasha said.

"I beg to differ! I think Rook is the most romantic!"

"I don't mean they are personally; before Vladats went extinct they were known to be romantic. Now that Vamps and Whampire are the only ones left, they can show us a bit of that old Vladat culture!" Sasha said proudly. Rachel just rolled her eyes playfully; she knew that Rook was her personal romantic favorite. Just then, the Vladats walked in.

"Well if it isn't the princes of romance," Aleu cooed. Both of them stopped and looked at each other in shock and then looked at the girls.

"What's going on?" Vamps asked as he took a step forward.

"We were just saying how handsome and romantic you two are; especially since Vladat culture was known to be a romantic type of culture," Sasha purred as she kissed Whampire on the cheek. Whampire smiled and then smiled at Vamps; Vamps winked back.

"Oh I don't think you two are ready for OUR kind of affection," Vamps challenged.

"Of course we are! We can handle anything!" Aleu said confidently. But that look of confidence faded when Vamps and Whampire both crossed their arms and their green eyes glowed red.

"Well then, ladies…don't say we didn't warn you," Vamps growled playfully. Aleu's eyes widened in shock and Sasha's mouth dropped open. Both girls took off running with the Vladats hot on their trail. Gena and Rachel then started laughing hard as they held their stomachs.

"I knew it! I knew that getting engaged to those Vladats would be a challenge for them!" Gena laughed out. She then turned around and saw Four Arms grinning at her. He then leaned down and got close to her face.

"Sasha and Aleu are not the only ones who are in for a little trouble," he smiled. Gena's eyes popped open wide and she then took off running with her fiancée wolf whistling and chasing after her. Rachel laughed as she then was being chased by Rook.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasha and Aleu were hiding in Aleu's room.

"Now look what ya did!" Sasha said playfully.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were going to react like this!" Aleu panicked as she then heard groans behind them. Both of them spun around and saw both Vladats sitting in the window, wearing devious grins and letting out their creepiest groans.

"Well now…two innocent maidens…what shall we do with them?" Vamps asked as he lazily had one leg propped on the window. Whampire crouched on all fours and balanced himself even better than a cat.

"I saw we each take them and show them what our people do when we in are lllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee," Whampire cackled. Both girls were shocked when all of the sudden they saw both Vladats spit out a corruptura at them. Once the girls had one on their heads, the Vladats then sat back and smirked at them.

"Sasha, come and rub my abs…," Whampire cooed.

"Aleu…take off your jacket sweetheart and come rub my neck," Vamps smiled. Both girls did as they were told and they knew they could not stop the power of the corrupturas. Both Vladats saw their terrified expressions and finally released them from the corrupturas after they completed their tasks; both Vladats laughed til tears formed.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew that that would get them!" Whampire laughed out!

"Did you see their expressions! They really screamed when our eyes changed," Vamps gasped out; he was laughing so hard that he couldn't get up and Whampire was laughing in his shoulder. Both girls pouted and then had an idea.

"Let's teach our boys a lesson," Aleu said as she pulled out a feather. Both Vladats' eyes popped wide open and they tried to get out, but both got stuck in the window because they were trying to get out at the same time.

"OW! Vamps, move over!"

"Whampire! Get out of the way! I can't move!" Both girls laughed at their fiancées' struggles. Aleu then tickled Vamps' back with the feather!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALEU! ALEU NO!"

"What's wrong, Vamps? Something the matter baby?"

"ALEU! HAHAHAHAHHA STOHOHOHOP! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHA! MY LOVE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Whampire laughed as he struggled to get loose. Sasha couldn't help but laugh as she tickled his waist and his lower legs. Finally, with a big tug, both Vladats pulled themselves free and grabbed their girls, who were trying to flee before the Vladats got unstuck!

"C'mere, you…," Vamps growled as he then started kissing Aleu deeply.

"Same to you too, Sasha…," Whampire stated soothingly as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Both girls sighed in love as their fiancées let them go; the Vladats winked at each other.

"Looks like we still have it…," Vamps smiled.

"Of course we do…we are their Vladat Princes of the night remember," Whampire chuckled as they continued to cuddle their girls for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: The Vladats are definitely a handful! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
